


О мой бог...

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Others - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это игра с простыми правилами: одна ключевая фраза - и 20 драбблов в разных жанрах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мой бог...

**Экшн**  
\- О мой бог, - прошептал Стайлз, только чтобы лес не ввинчивался в голову так навязчиво своими шорохами и вскриками птиц. Лес был врагом, монстры таились во тьме, монстры шли по пятам, влекомые другой темнотой, той, что клубилась в грохочущем сердце. Стайлз перевел дыхание – и побежал. 

**Ангст**  
\- О мой бог, - накрыв пледом вырубившегося на диване отца, тихо сказал Стайлз, и уселся рядом с ним, прямо на пол. В комнате пахло виски и той особенной затхлой тоской, какую за прошедшие годы так и не удалось выветрить из их дома. В бесконечные дни годовщин, как сегодня, он становился особенно нестерпимым. 

**Deathfic**  
\- О мой бог, - пробормотал Стайлз. Он все пытался подняться, и оскальзывался, и руки липли к полу, выкрашенному в красное. – Сукин ты сын, Питер. Шизанутый сукин сын. Они же были твоими племянниками. 

**Кроссовер**  
\- О мой бог!  
\- Что, никогда такого арсенала, поди, не видел, а? – самодовольно спросил старший Винчестер, захлопывая багажник и вскидывая дробовик на плечо.  
\- Арсенал? – отвлекся от созерцания Стайлз. – Без обид, чувак, у Арджентов этого добра побольше и покруче будет, но… Но какая тачка!

**Смарм (Фик, в котором один герой доказывает другому, что ему важна дружба без намека на сексуальные взаимоотношения)**  
\- О мой бог! – потрясенно выдохнул Стайлз. – Скотт, ради всего святого… у тебя ингалятор в кармане, да? Да же?!  
Скотт суетливо отодвинулся от него и покраснел как рак, поплескавшийся в кипятке.  
\- Ну прости, прости. Я просто… это…  
\- Эллисон?  
\- Эллисон.

**Дарк**  
\- О мой бог, - усмехнулся демон. Его забавляло, как любимая присказка мальчика звучала из его уст. – Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, кто я, правда?   
Кровь рыжей баньши брызнула ему на лицо, и мальчик внутри заорал, завыл, будто зверь, истекая ненавистью высшей пробы.   
Демон подцепил с щеки горячую вязкую каплю, прокатил по языку соленый вкус и перешагнул через тело. Ему нравилось в Бейкон Хиллз. Ему нравился Стайлз Стилински. 

**Флафф**  
\- О мой бог, - выдохнул Стайлз от удивления, когда Дерек подхватил его на руки и понес в спальню. – Когда я говорил про кофе в постель, я не имел в виду прямо сейчас!  
\- Я понял, - отозвался Дерек невозмутимо. – Сначала просто постель. Кофе – потом. 

**Hurt/comfort**  
\- О мой бог, о мой бог, о мой бог, - Стайлз все пытался сказать что-то другое, что-нибудь другое, но в нем будто зажевало пленку, и он замолчал, скорчившись в руках Дерека. Попытки вырваться он прекратил уже давно.   
\- Я убью их, Стайлз, - тихо и твердо сказал Дерек. – Я убью их всех. Обещаю.  
Это было лучшее, что он мог сказать. И единственное, что мог услышать Стайлз. 

**PWP**  
\- О мой бог, - простонал Стайлз, когда Дерек вжал его лицом в стену и принялся торопливо стаскивать с них джинсы. Стайлзу казалось – одновременно с обоих. – Тебе говорили, что ты грязное похотливое животное?   
\- Не один раз, - успокоил его Дерек и вставил сразу глубоко, совершенно точно зная, что Стайлз с этим справится.   
\- Сука, - нежно всхлипнул Стайлз, качнувшись назад. – Будешь мне за это должен еще два таких же горячих непристойных перепиха в общественных местах. Нет, три! 

**Domestic discipline (фанфик, в котором присутствуют телесные наказания)**  
\- О мой бог, - скулил Стайлз, елозя животом по твердому колену и вздрагивая всем телом от каждого удара. – Хватит, блин, хватит, я не могу больше, я… Ты какого черта остановился?  
\- Ну… ты же попросил? – не совсем уверенно отозвался Дерек откуда-то сверху.   
\- О МОЙ БОГ! 

**Кинк**  
\- О мой бог, - запоздало испугался Стайлз, когда Айзек с усмешкой провел раскрытой ладонью по его животу. Он бы, пожалуй, отступил, но сзади огненной нерушимой скалой возвышался Дерек. Удерживал – и гладил по предплечьям, будто сгоняя с кожи непрошеные мурашки.   
Втроем? Почему бы, собственно, и нет. 

**AU**  
\- О мой бог, - вымолвил сын легата, пожирая его глазами. – О могучий Марс. Где ты скрывал это сокровище и за какие заслуги, прошлые и будущие, решил наградить меня?  
Новый гладиатор дома Стилински с бездумной дерзостью смотрел на обретенного хозяина. К Марсу у него был свой вопрос: за какие грехи тот сделал Дерека игрушкой в руках римского юнца? 

**Сонгфик**  
\- О мой бог, - не выдержал Стайлз. – Скотт, ты мой лучший друг, но клянусь, я зашью тебе рот, если ты не заткнешься в ближайшие пять минут.  
\- Но это же песня для Эллисон! К ее дню рождения. Она должна быть идеальна! А чтобы она была идеальна, я должен много репетировать.   
\- Мой тебе совет, братан. Если хочешь, чтобы у тебя по-прежнему была девушка, обойдись цветами. Потому что, ну… помнишь кошку, которой прищемили хвост? Так вот она, кажется, вернулась. 

**OOC**  
\- О мой бог! - воскликнул Стайлз в ужасе. Девушка в одеяниях, почти не прикрывающих срам, оглянулась на него и покрутила пальцем у виска. Стайлз осенил ее крестным знамением и из милосердия крикнул вслед: - Покайся, блудница! Ибо грядет!

**Джен**  
\- О мой бог, - рассмеялся Стайлз. – Оборотни, канимы, баньши, друиды, охотники – и никакого, ни-ка-ко-го дурацкого секса! Моя жизнь – гребаная сказка! И писали ее, кажется, братья Гримм. 

**Гет**  
\- О мой бог, - прошептал Стайлз. Волосы Коры щекотно коснулись его щеки, от них вкусно пахло травами. Стайлз вдохнул полной грудью, обнял ее за талию и пробормотал: - Даже если твой брат оторвет мне голову, я умру вполне счастливым человеком. 

**Слэш**  
\- О мой бог, - удивился Стайлз. – Кажется, я хочу парня.  
\- О мой бог, - удивился Дэнни. – Кажется, я хочу девушку.   
Чертовы несовпадающие желания.

**Гендерсвитч**  
\- О мой бог, я девушка, - понял Стайлз однажды с утра. И тут же сделал ключевой вывод: - А если я девушка, то значит – что? Значит… я наконец-то могу пощупать сиськи!

**Кроссдрессинг**  
\- О мой бог, только попробуй сказать хоть слово. Хоть одно слово, - предупредил Стайлз, торопливо стаскивая шелковые чулки.  
\- Кхм, - неопределенно хмыкнул Дерек.  
\- Это подарок от моих друзей-трансвеститов, я должен был хотя бы примерить их. И нет, мой лохматый друг, я не буду надевать их для тебя.  
\- Хм.  
\- ХОРОШО. Один раз.

**Вписка (так называют случаи, когда автор тем или иным образом «вписывает» себя в контекст своего фанфика)**  
\- О мой бог, - обомлев, сказал Стайлз автору.  
\- Не тот конец вертикали, но в целом ход мыслей правильный, - ответил автор, зловеще поигрывая клавиатурой.   
\- Нет, - попробовал Стайлз.   
\- Да, - не повелся автор. Новый документ ворд уже забелел во тьме. – Еще как да, мой мальчик.


End file.
